


Hamilchat: It's the special boi

by orphan_account



Series: Ham 'n kik [9]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Highschool/collage au, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: SewMe: the poor barista is gonna have a heart attackAngle: oh shit is Adrienne working today?? She fine manWineMom: tbh yeah





	

HamSandwich: guys

HamSandwich: guess what day it is 

WineMom: Wednesday?

Freckledqueer: HUMP DAY

HamSandwich:I'm so offended guys

TrueFrancophile: happy birthday chicken nugget

Freckledqueer: SHIT BOI

HamSandwich: it's sad when your enemy remembers your birthday but not your friends and bf

SewMe: I knew I just wanted to see how triggered you'd be

SweetiePie: happy birthday!!!!!

Angle: birth happy day!!

PegMe: happy day of freedom from the womb!

SewMe: other than that happy birth my dude

Freckledqueer: happppppppppppppppppppppppppy birrrrrrrrrttthhhhiieeeee to yeeeee

WineMom: my son is growing up

HamSandwich: don't call me son

NetflixandNyQuil: happy birthday Alexander

HamSandwich: thanks my dudes

HamSandwich: so who wants to go out today?

Freckledqueer: about that

WineMom: we already made plans to go to your fav coffee shop!

HamSandwich: HOLY SHIT YOURE TAKING ME TO HYPER BEAN NOW IM HYPE

freckledqueer: yup

SewMe: the poor barista is gonna have a heart attack

Angle: oh shit is Adrienne working today?? She fine man

WineMom: tbh yeah

SewMe: ummmmmm okay

WineMom: I mean she v pretty like a work of art but you know art man can't touch and low-key don't want to

SewMe: that made no sense laf, no sense

WineMom: sounds like a personal problem

SewMe: so yeah anyway

NetflixandNyQuil: John I have you next class correct?

Freckledqueer: I think, yeah

NetflixandNyQuil: I have to give you something

Freckledqueer: what is it????

NetflixandNyQuil: Thomas saw a item that screamed Hamilton and bought it as a gift since his birthday was approaching

HamSandwich: jefferson?? Like the Thomas jefferson?? The one who I non stop argue with?? The one I have repeatedly called my enemy???

NetflixandNyQuil: he is not to dreadful of a person Hamilton

HamSandwich: that's like really nice??

Freckledqueer: can't Thomas or you give it to Hams after school??

NetflixandNyQuil: Thomas and I are going out today

HamSandwich: you won't come to my parrrrty, maaaaan

NetflixandNyQuil: we've planned for a while, my apologies

HamSandwich: nah it's all good man

Freckledqueer: holy shit James this literally is 5000% alex

TrueFrancophile: isn't it!! I just couldn't not buy it

Freckledqueer: good choice

HamSandwich: WHAT IS IT

freckledqueer: how unfortunate, it's seems you will have to wait to fine out

**Author's Note:**

> It's probs a shirt saying let's brawl or I'm here now, shit will get fucked


End file.
